1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker module and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a speaker module capable of adjusting an outputting direction of a sound and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional consumer electronic device includes the high quality display and the built-in speaker module to provide preferred entertainment. For example, the conventional consumer electronic device can be a notebook computer or a liquid crystal television. The liquid crystal television trends to the thin structural appearance and has the speaker module generating high quality sound. The conventional speaker module is disposed on two sides of the screen of the liquid crystal television. The conventional speaker module is designed according to thin trend of the liquid crystal television, so that the conventional built-in speaker module can not adjust the outputting direction of sound, and sound filed of the conventional built-in speaker module is poor.
The conventional speaker modules of the notebook computer are disposed on two sides of the screen. A few notebook computers include the adjustable speaker module detachably disposed inside the casing of the notebook computers. The adjustable speaker module can be drawn out of the casing for adjusting a rotary angle of the speaker module. The preferred rotary angle of each speaker module can be adjusted to 60 degrees relative to the user. However, the casing of the notebook computer can not have artistic appearance due to the conventional detachable speaker module. Therefore, design of a speaker module capable of automatically adjusting an outputting direction of the sound and having preferred appearance is an important issue in the mechanical industry.